Beaucoup de bruit pour rien
by Melusine d'Oratlante
Summary: Pour lui, tout finira à l'inquiétante forteresse d'Azkaban... pour elle, tout va commencer. Où commence la folie, et... où finit le crime ? Courte histoire pour un conte ambigu.
1. Beaucoup de bruit pour rien

**Note d'avant-propos**

Bonjour à tous !

Cela fait un temps certain que j'avais promis de mettre cette fic à jour. Si vous vous en rappelez bien, la page était mal foutue et le texte complètement illisible, pour cause de format-fichier incorrect. J'aurais dû depuis longtemps réparer l'erreur je ne l'ai pas fait pour des raisons idiotes, et ai sans doute perdu « de la clientèle » pour cela. N'y voyez surtout aucune prétention, c'est juste que cette histoire me tient particulièrement à cœur, et que j'estime de mon devoir d'auteur (*ton sententieux*) de lui assurer un meilleur avenir. Hem.

J'essaie actuellement de la traduire, ce qui n'est pas gagné, mais j'espère que vous saurez me faire part de vos commentaires, comme toujours. J'ai mis en ligne un nouveau chapitre de _Métaphysique du Psychopompe_ pour les amateurs, d'autre part. Merci de votre compréhension.

Et bonne lecture !

PS : ne vous formalisez pas du _disclaimer_ farfelu, j'ai laissé l'original, je l'aimais bien.

Midames zi Missieurs, bien le h'rbijour. Vous aurais-je manqué ? Que ceux qui ont dit non, oui, vous, là-bas au fond ! sortent immédiatement. Pas possible, de travailler dans ces conditions. C'est un scandale !

Je pense qu'il est désormais inutile de me présenter : j'ai suffisamment erré sur ce site, et commis de fics pour que tout le monde s'enfuie en hurlant à mon approche. Quand je pense qu'en cours de Lettres Modernes, je suis trop tétanisée pour articuler le moindre mot…

Enfin bref, on s'en fout. J'ai décidé de publier (oui, bon, j'ai d'abord décidé de la finir après deux mois qu'elle traînait dans mes fichiers, je commençais à avoir ras les mèches bleues) cette fic, sur… qui vous verrez, passkeu sans vouloir me vanter (normal, y a vraiment pas d'quoi) j'ai des ennuis avec le plan d'Equinoxe. Que voulez-vous : on ne peut à la fois réviser la Littérature Médiévale (vive Roland, et à bas le méchant Ganelon, bouh !) et travailler Harry Potter. J'ai réalisé ça quand je me suis mise à rigoler toute seule en plein amphi, en imaginant ce qu'auraient été les aventures de Lancelot s'il avait eu une baguette magique… fichtrement pratique pour escalader la tour de la Guenièvre, dame ! Evidemment, comme ma voisine était en train de s'admirer dans une glace de poche, ça a fait mauvais effet.

Disclaimer : comme je n'ai jamais été informée directement que les personnages d'HP ne m'appartenaient pas, je ne vois pas pourquoi je me gênerais pour les emprunter… sans blague ! Après tout, Mme Rowling ne m'a jamais écrit pour m'interdire de les utiliser, alors…

**- Mélusine d'Oratlante -**

**_« Beaucoup de bruit pour rien »_**__****

_O Fortuna,_

_velut Luna_

_statu variabilis,_

_semper crescis_

_aut decrescis _

_vita detestabilis_

_nunc obdurat_

_et tunc curat_

_ludo mentis aciem,_

_egestatem,_

_potestatem_

_dissolvit ut glaciem._

_Sors immanis_

_Et inanis,_

_Rota tu volubilis,_

_Status malus,_

_Vana salus_

_Semper dissolubilis,_

_Obumbrata_

_Et velata_

_Michi quoque niteris _

_Nunc per ludum_

_Dorsum nudum_

_Fero tui scelerit._

_(O Fortune ! comme la lune changeante, toujours tu croîs et décroîs la détestable vie tantôt assombrit tantôt éclaire l'esprit, par jeu indigence, opulence, elle les fond comme glace._

_Sort monstrueux et vide, roue tournoyante, perverse, vain est le bonheur toujours dissoluble ombrée et voilée, tu m'éclaires moi aussi maintenant, par jeu, j'apporte mon dos nu à ta scélératesse.)_

**Ile d'Azkaban (Ecosse), Forteresse, aile Nord, troisième donjon, cellule de contention n° 4******

**Lundi 15 novembre 2004, 06 : 09**

Non.

Je ne veux pas.

Je n'en veux pas.

Votre présent, reprenez-le ! je ne saurais qu'en faire. Je suis mort, maintenant. Mort pour moi, mort pour tous les autres.

Un souffle.

Une ombre.

Rien.

Pourquoi me tourmentez-vous ainsi ? Que répondrai-je à vos questions ? Vous me pressez de le faire, mais je n'ai nulle envie de vous raconter mon histoire.

Oh non !

Jamais.

Allez-vous-en !

Encore là ?! Vous m'agacez. Qu'avez-vous donc à me suivre ? Je vous fascine ? Il n'y a pourtant rien à aimer chez moi. Vous le savez. Tout le monde le sait.

Rien.

Allez-vous-en ! Dehors j'ai dit ! Infirmières ! A l…

Que je vous écoute ? Ecouter quoi ? Vous, parler de moi ? Pourquoi faire ? Pour qui ? Ça n'intéresse personne. _Je_ n'intéresse personne.

Jamais.

Changer ? Leur avis ? Ils ne changeront jamais. Ils me haïssent. Moi aussi, de toute façon, je les hais.

Pas vous ? Evidemment. Vous êtes jeune, vous avez visiblement réussi vos études – vous avez un travail. Enfin, un travail… Fouille-merde, ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle un…

Grossier ? Allons, allons. Vous-même êtes indiscrète. Une fine équipe, non ?

HAHAHAHA ! bien sûr, la vieille histoire de famille. Aigri ? Certainement, certainement. Pourquoi serait-ce nécessairement du fait de ma famille ? Ou bien vous-même…

Mauvais joueur ?  Non, bien sûr que non. Pas trop. Mais vous me harcelez quand mon seul désir est d'oublier. Oublier, oui : tout, absolument tout. Ce que j'ai été (on ne peut pas vraiment dire que je _suis_ à présent, n'est-ce pas ?), ce que j'ai fait, pu faire…

Facilité ? Qu'en savez-vous ? Vous croyez que c'est la facilité qui m'a poussé ? Oh, bien sûr, avec une famille comme la mienne… la pression sociale, c'est ça c'est ce qu'ils ont dit à mon procès. Enfin, à l'un de mes procès. Décidément, vous êtes bonne élève, ma chère. Excellente mémoire !

Ironique ? Cynique, certainement. Si peu ! De toute façon, vous devriez le savoir : les gens « normaux », leurs sentiments n'ont pas d'importance pour moi. Ça aussi ça a été dit.

Non mademoiselle, je ne crois pas en la Rédemption. Surtout pas en la mienne ! Le fait est qu'il s'agit d'un joli mot, très chic, bien tourné un rien de condescendance, un soupçon d'emphase… très convenable, vraiment. Mais je ne suis pas quelqu'un de convenable, n'êtes-vous point de mon avis ?

Vraiment, vous êtes exaspérante. Vous me rappelez votre prédécesseur, tiens. Rita Skeeter, une vraie plaie, celle-là. Il faut admettre que question perversité, vous ne lui arrivez pas à la cheville. Mais je me demande si dans votre métier il s'agit réellement d'un moindre mal…

Me taire ? Et indécise, en plus. Je pensais que vous vouliez une interview ? Je n'aime pas les gens qui changent d'avis comme des girouettes, quand le vent tourne. Ils sont lâches, et dangereux.

Non, je ne vous insulte pas. Je dis simplement ce qui est : admettez qu'il s'agit d'un cas général. En ces temps de débâcle pour les partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres, bien des adeptes de Sa cause se rallient à la vôtre – plaidant l'Imperium et l'innocence. Aussi je vous assure qu'ils sont les plus dangereux, les plus perfides, ceux-là même qui passent pour des inoffensifs.

Moi ? Par exemple, oui. Je me flatte en effet d'une certaine perfidie. Mais… je ne puis prétendre, hélas ! avoir jamais été considéré comme un doux rêveur. J'ai toujours donné des frissons aux plus téméraires des élèves alors, vous pensez…

Vous aussi ? Je ne l'ignore pas. Mais si la mémoire ne me fait pas défaut, il me semble que je n'étais pas le seul à vous effrayer à Poudlard ? Vous et tous vos satanés frères… Une bande de chenapans prêts à tout, mais aucun à Serpentard ! Et aucun Mangemort dans le lot, par-dessus le marché. Non que je le regrette, d'ailleurs. Il aurait fallu tout leur apprendre – si indisciplinés qu'ils fussent ! Jamais je n'aurais aimé avoir eu à instruire un jeune Apprenti – j'ai toujours travaillé seul.

Oui, ils ont des apprentis. Vous l'ignoriez ? Je vous ai appris quelque chose, voilà qui est flatteur. A Poudlard, ce n'était pas le genre de choses dont je pouvais me vanter… Ce que je ne m'explique d'ailleurs pas : ce niais d'Hagrid est bien devenu professeur ! Il n'était pourtant pas plus doué que moi… Mais enfin, Dumbledore – ce vieux fou – a toujours eu des idées bizarres en matières d'enseignements. Et de redressement des torts.

Qui, Hagrid ? Je me doute que vous l'appréciez. Tellement de succès, chez cet incapable… tellement d'affection.

Me manquer ? Quoi donc ? L'affection ? Je vois très bien où vous souhaitez me mener c'est non. Pas de révélation sensationnelle pour la _Gazette_ aujourd'hui, jeune fille. C'est inutile. Tout est inutile. Ils vont me mettre à mort.

De la crainte ? Certainement que non. Je l'ai sans doute trop donnée, voyez-vous. Cela ne me fait, pour ainsi dire… ni chaud ni froid.

Répugnant ? Croyez-vous ? Vous ne pouvez seulement pas comprendre. Non, comment le peut-on ? Vous n'avez pas la pleine mesure de ce qui est arrivé, de ce que j'ai fait. Comment le pourriez-vous ? Vous ne pouvez comprendre.  Il vous manque… des clefs. Toutes sortes de clefs.

Pas uniquement. Il ne suffit pas d'avoir tué pour savoir ce que c'est. Pas une fois. Et même après avoir donné la mort – Dieu ce que cette expression est absurde – tout n'est peut-être pas encore arrivé. C'est bien plus que le remord que l'on peut éprouver plus encore que l'envie de recommencer. C'est quelque chose… de plus. Un sentiment de… de puissance. Une force morale et physique, une nouvelle forme d'intelligence. Un pouvoir. C'est être Dieu.

A une certaine époque, sûrement. Mais maintenant… Du moins, le maintenant d'il y a une dizaine de jours, avant qu'ils ne m'aient… capturé. Mais avant… avant, oui. J'ai été Dieu, si fou que cela puisse vous paraître. Ne serait-ce qu'un instant, j'ai été l'homme le plus puissant de l'univers.

Comment ? Ah, oui. C'est vrai. Je trouve cette expression absolument incongrue. Déplacée. Malsaine, en vérité. Ce mot, « donner », possède une telle connotation d'offrande… Je ne pouvais me permettre de donner la Mort. Elle venait à mes victimes parce que je l'avais appelée, en quelque sorte. Comment aurais-je pu offrir quelque chose qui ne m'appartenait pas ? Elle m'était supérieure. Je me contentais de l'admirer quand elle s'emparait des âmes, rien de plus. L'offrande… c'était à elle que je la faisais. Avez-vous jamais imaginé la mort ? Je la vois comme une femme inquiétante, à la beauté étrange et millénaire que chaque homme vénère dès l'instant où il l'aperçoit, et ce jusque dans les ténèbres de l'Eternité. N'oubliez pas… « Jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare »… Après Sa venue, plus rien ne peut exister qu'Elle.

L'amour est un sentiment pour les vivants, Mademoiselle. Et je ne puis réellement prétendre l'avoir jamais été. Mais une fascination – morbide, une expression appropriée, n'est-ce pas ? me retient. J'ai trop regardé la Mort pour y sombrer.

Il semble que vous commenciez à comprendre… oui, « donner la Mort » m'a évité de me la faire offrir. Une sorte de… contrat, vous voyez. Avec elle, avec moi – peut m'importait et peu me chaut à présent. Oui, quelle importance ? Et maintenant que je ne puis plus la donner, et bien… je vais la recevoir. Enfin la communion tant attendue ! Enfin la délivrance… Je vais enfin savoir. Je vais consommer le mariage… pour le meilleur et pour le pire, et c'est la chose la plus honnête qui soit, qu'en pensez-vous ?

Vous pleurez… Est-ce mon sort qui vous préoccupe ? Vous m'en trouvez navré, vraiment. Mais ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez. Je ne suis pas fou. Pas comme tous le racontent. Et j'aurais aimé que vous me compreniez.

Oui, vous. Pourquoi ? Je n'en sais rien… sans doute parce que vous êtes la première à me demander de parler d'Elle, et à m'écouter sans m'interrompre, sans m'insulter. A pleurer, vous êtes la première pour ça aussi.

Et à qui le raconterais-je ? Aux murs ? Ils n'ont pas besoin de ça. Ils ont sûrement entendu pire, ces braves cailloux. Non, à personne… seulement à moi. A moi seul. Pendant que je L'attendrai, je penserai à vous. Vous seule. A votre voix mal assurée, à vos mains qui tremblent… Auriez-vous peur ? Non, n'appelez pas, ne… »

**Auberge du Chaudron Baveur (Chemin de Traverse, Londres, Angleterre), Arrière-salle******

**Lundi 15 novembre 2004, 11 : 42**

« - Alors ?

   - Alors quoi ?

   - Quoi, « quoi » ? Merde, tu fais l'interview du siècle et tu me demandes quoi quand je te demande alors ?

   - C'est ce que j'ai fais, ouais.

   - Ben alors -

   - Alors, quoi ?

   - Bon dieu, t'es pas possible comme fille ! Tu m'laisses finir ma phrase ?

   - Ouais.

   - Merde, j'déteste quand tu joues à ça – OK, alors qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

   - J'y suis allée, j'suis rentrée, j'lui ai parlé et j'suis ressortie.

   - Et c'est tout ? Bordel, t'es sûre que t'oublies rien ?!

   - Ah ! si, et j'ai chopé la crève. 'pris de la Pimentine, et j'ai passé la matinée avec des oreilles comme une théière.

   - ??? Attend, tu t'foutrais pas un peu de… Woooh ! J'ai compris ton problème : tu veux garder le jus pour toi toute seule. Un peu pas très honnête, tu crois pas ?

   - J'crois plus rien, Sim.

   - Hey, c'était si terrible ?

   - T'as jamais vu un Détraqueur, Simon ? J'connais rien de plus mignon ici-bas, pour sûr.

   - Eh ! te fous pas d'moi. J'parlais pas des Détraqueurs –

   - Dommage, ça confirmait mon opinion sur les Pouffsouffles.

   - Putain, tu r'commences ! Non, idiote, je parlais de… de _lui_. Il est si terrible ?

   - Tu veux dire : aussi terrible que quand il nous terrorisait à l'école ?

   - Ouais, c'est exactement ce que je veux dire.

   - Hhhh… Et bien, il est… changé.

   - Changé ?

   - Ouais, à la fois pareil et… _différent_.

   - J'encadre rien à c'que tu dis, ma grande.

   - Normal. Non, j'veux dire qu'il est toujours effrayant, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons, pas de la même manière. Maintenant c'est un meurtrier, t'es au courant ?

   - Merde, c'est _moi_ qui t'ai obtenu cette putain d'interview, alors t'arrêtes de t'prendre pour c'que t'es pas et tu déballe vite fait tout c'que t'as appris, pigé ?

   - Merde, Sim. Fiche-moi la paix. Cinq minutes. Fiche-moi la paix pendant cinq putains de minutes. Après j'te dirai tout c'que tu veux. Mais merde… je reviens d'Azkaban, Simon, Azkaban. L'endroit le plus terrible du Royaume-Uni, et peut-être bien de l'univers. Et toi tu voudrais que…

   - T'as eu peur ? Vraiment peur ? De lui, je veux dire ?

   - …

   - Me regarde pas comme ça. C'est juste une question. Hé !

   - Oui, Simon, j'ai eu peur. On pourrait bien dire – je parle comme lui, maintenant – que je me suis payée la trouille de ma vie. Mais à part ça… Je suis touchée par ta compassion.

   - C'est ça… Bon, tu l'as ?

   - L'enregistrement ?

   - Le… Sim, écoute, je préfèrerais me débrouiller.

   - Merde, qu'est-ce que tu nous fais ? T'avais dit…

   - Ecoute, Sim, le prends-pas mal, mais…

   - Mais quoi ?!

   - Laisse-moi finir. Je veux faire cet article seule. J'ai été là-bas, et j'ai eu très peur j'ai traversé une mer déchaînée sous un ciel noir et terrifiant j'ai affronté Azkaban et ses Détraqueurs, et ses gardiens patibulaires et dépressifs j'ai parlé au criminel le plus recherché, le plus craint autant par les Aurors que chez les Mangemorts j'ai failli me faire violer et tuer par ce type, qui m'a fait une déclaration d'amour aussi effrayante qu'enflammée, et j'ai chopé la bronchite du siècle. Mais tout cela, je l'ai fait _seule_. Je sais ce que je te dois, Simon, mais je dois faire cet article de mon propre chef. Vraiment. Tu l'auras une fois terminé. Parce que je refuse que quiconque fasse la moindre interprétation sur cette histoire. Est-ce que c'est clair ? »

**Bureaux de _La Gazette du Sorcier_, 13bis rue du Thémoracle, Londres (Angleterre), deuxième étage, couloir de gauche, Direction des Reportages Spéciaux******

**Mardi 16 novembre 2004, 15 : 32**

****

« - Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

   - C'est pas mal. Pas mal du tout. Bien que je me demande si les gens apprécieront autant qu'à l'époque de Skeeter… Ils adoraient les articles croustillants.

   - Nous ne sommes pas _Sorcière-Hebdo_. Nous dirigeons un journal sérieux. Il y  a bien en Angleterre autre chose que des Charménagères de moins de cinquante ans ! Nous restons le quotidien le plus lu dans le monde sorcier… Et ils oublieront Skeeter. D'ailleurs, le peuple a besoin de justice et d'égalité, en ce moment.

   - Ça ! Depuis que V… merde ! j'y arriverai jamais !, bref, depuis que Tu-Sais-Qui a été démoli par le gamin Potter, il reste peu de monde pour soutenir le Seigneur Sombre…

   - Tu l'as dit. Et en cette période bénie de politiquement-correct-d'après-guerre, les Skeeter peuvent aller à la trappe ! Même si je la soupçonne de ne pas avoir livré l'interview en entier, elle a gardé les morceaux les plus savoureusement sinistres… bien assaisonnés, sans fioritures voyeuristes – au moins en apparence – ça devrait marcher comme un charme de Roulebille ! Ne t'en fais pas, cette petite va avoir du succès. Elle écrit bien, ses idées sonnent juste…et sa naïveté juvénile conviendra très bien au nouvel esprit journalistique, époque Libération !

   - Levons nos verres, mon vieux… Bienvenue à la _Gazette_, Miss Virginia Weasley ! »

**Extrait de _La Gazette du Sorcier_, premier quotidien de Grande-Bretagne, Une******

**Mercredi 17 novembre 2004, édition du matin**

_         « (…)Et c'est ce matin, aux environs de 08 : 00 heures, que la sentence a été prononcée. La mise à mort du criminel le plus recherché du pays est prévue pour cette après-midi. L'exécution sera publique, ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis 1884 y assisteront notamment le Ministre Cornélius Fudge, qui a annoncé son proche départ en retraite, et le professeur Albus Dumbledore, directeur de l'école Poudlard et ancien supérieur de l'accusé. Rappelons que les crimes commis par l'accusé sont nombreux et Impardonnables, et « qu'il ne saurait être question de clémence en face d'un tel monstre », comme l'a affirmé le Ministre ce matin. Comme l'ont souligné les Médicomages dépêchés en Commission d'experts, « (…) le criminel n'a à aucun moment semblé perturbé parce qu'il avait fait, ni paru éprouver de remords. Quant aux questions posées par les juges, et qui concernaient notamment sa haine des Moldus, il a approuvé l'hypothèse selon laquelle sa tare magique aurait été un motif suffisant  de rancœur. On sait en effet que le terrible assassin était affligé d'une déformation magique rare : il était dépourvu de tout don magique (un ''Cracmol''), et en concevait une aigreur certaine. » En somme, un homme torturé comme bien des meurtriers. Pour un compte-rendu complet du procès, ainsi qu'une interview exclusive, rendez-vous en page trois : article signé par Virginia Weasley(…) »_

**Le Terrier, demeure de Mr et Mrs Weasley, près Loutry Ste Chaspoule, Surrey, Angleterre******

**Jeudi 18 novembre 2004, 13 : 49**

« - Fécili… Hey ! Félicitations, petite sœur !

   - George, tu as trop bu.

   - Mais non, Maman. C'est Fred qui a trop bu.

   - Normal, _je_ suis George.

   - Ces garnements me rendront folle !

   - Moi je les trouve très bien, Madame Weasley.

   - Mmeerrccii AAnnggeelliinnaa !!

   - Ça suffit vous deux, arrêtez de faire tourner votre mère en bourrique, elle n'a vraiment pas besoin de ça. Aïe ! Molly, enfin…

   - Idiot ! Ah ! à propos, les enfants… où est donc passé Ron ?

   - Avec Hermione, Maman. Aux dernières nouvelles, elle use de son charme féminin pour essayer de lui faire mettre une cravate…

   - … Mais il semblerait qu'elle ait besoin de beaucoup plus !

   - Fred ! Et Ginny ? elle est un peu l'héroïne de la fête, non ?

   - Oui, mais Harry aussi !

   - Et où est-il, lui aussi ?! Arthur, rends-toi utile et passe-moi les pommes s'il te plaît.

   - Il est allé acheter deux-trois trucs à Pré-au-lard pendant que Sirius et Remus lui cherchent quelque chose de convenable pour dîner…

   - Et il semblerait qu'ils aient  besoin de beaucoup plus !

   - George ! Angelina, ma chérie, peux-tu m'attraper la canelle ?

   - Tenez, Madame Weasley. Ginny est avec Draco, je crois qu'il avait quelque chose à lui demander…

   - Merci, ma chérie. Lui demander ? Mais c'est follement intéressant, dites-moi…

   - Maman !

   - Percy, tu ne vas pas me reprocher d'être une mère, quand même ! Ginny était toute triste ces derniers temps, je crois que fréquenter quelqu'un lui sera très bénéfique.

   - Décidément, Molly, je ne comprendrai jamais l'intérêt que portent les femmes à voir leurs enfants s'en aller le plus vite possible tout en se lamentant qu'ils les quittent trop vite…

   - Et tu en connais beaucoup, de femmes, Arthur ?

   - Molly !

   - Ah ! Chacun son tour, voilà ! Et par pitié, que quelqu'un me passe le sel ! »

**Cimetière de Ste Mary-le-bow, Londres, quartier magique, Angleterre**

« - Eh bien, il ne pourra plus faire grand mal à présent.

   - Non. Mais tous ces gens qu'il a tués… moi ça me fait froid dans le dos. Sûr que…

   - Oh ! ça va, ça va. C'est fini, maintenant. T'as pas entendu ce qu'ils ont dit ? Ils ont presque arrêté tout le monde. Jamais vu autant d'exécutions en un seul petit mois !

   - Hhhhh… j'suis pas sûr d'aimer tout ça.

   - Certain, mais puisque tout est fini… Et maintenant, eh bien… maintenant, il faut nettoyer les décombres, qu'ils ont dit. Et pleurer nos morts en paix.

   - J'ai un fils qui est mort là-bas, en se battant contre Lui.

   - Alors il t'en reste trois. Mes deux petits-fils ont été blessés aussi, à l'école. Maintenant tout est fini, et ils sont très heureux. Ils sont sortis de l'hôpital, et ils ont eu leurs diplômes…

   - Ils passaient leurs B.U.S.E.S, les tiens, c'est ça ?

   - Ouais. Et j'suis bien fier d'eux ! Ils l'ont pas volé.

   - Dis-donc, toi qu'as d'meilleurs yeux que moi, tu pourrais lire c'qui y a d'écrit sur la pierre ? Paraît qu'il lui ont fait un truc spécial.

   - Attends, je met mes bésicles… Alors voilà :

_« Ci-gît_

_Argus Hector Eugen Filch,_

_Coupable de tant de méfaits_

_Qu'il fut droit aux Enfers_

_De profundis, clarum ad te, Domine…_

_Puisse-tu nous entendre. »_

_- Fin -_

_Du cauchemar_

Le titre n'est pas de moi ! Je l'ai volé (un emprunt, un emprunt) à l'inénarrable Shakespeare… Vous avez lu Shakespeare ? Vous avez tort. Je ne connais rien de plus pénétrant qu'un « To be or not to be » prononcé avec les trémolos adéquats ! ^-^

Saviez-vous que le séduisant monsieur qui joue le très redouté Argus Rusard (Filch en anglais… le filou !) est un célèbre acteur shakespearien ? Oui, bon, on s'en fout. Mais quand même… vous manquez de culture générale, je trouve. Allez lire _Othello_ et revenez plus tard !

Et _Macbeth_, vous avez lu _Macbeth_ ? Moi je vois trèèès bien cette chère Narcissa dans le rôle de la Lady sanglante… hinhinhin. On pourrait aussi faire un Severus Borgia, non ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, ce titre me semblait approprié pour la raison suivante : _Beaucoup de bruit pour rien_ (en anglais _Such ado about nothing_) est une comédie qui parle de l'amour, qui prend bien des masques, et qui montre que beaucoup de choses peuvent se cacher sous celui de la bien-aimée…

Je ne sais pas si vous aurez compris mon propos dans cette fic. Je dois vous avouer qu'au départ je voulais écrire « Une Vie » d'Argus Rusard (hey ! lisez Maupassant, c'est génial), mais j'ai complètement changé d'écriture. Ça arrive quand j'ai froid et que le temps est humide, ça me fait écrire des choses angoissantes. Je me suis rendu compte aussi, en relisant _Hominus Nocturni_ par exemple, que j'écris souvent des choses auxquelles je n'ai pas réfléchi. Prenez le comme vous voudrez, mais moi je trouve ça divertissant.

J'espère donc que vous ne me prendrez pas pour une psychopathe (je n'ai encore tué personne), parce que je suis seulement schizophrène (mais agoraphobe, donc ne vous en faites pas trop), et que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop si j'ai mis du latin partout. J'ai réécouté la _Carmina Burana_ de Carl Orff, et j'ai pas pu résistééé !

Bizous tout plein à tous mes fans…

Et surtout aux autres !

_Mélusine._

*****

Voilà… j'espère que vous avez apprécié, ou re-… Et je vous souhaite une très bonne rentrée à tous. Je vous aime ! là, c'est dit ^^


	2. juste une phrase pour vérifier que le ch...

Seulement pour être sûre que ce chapitre va apparaître de nouveau en première page. Faites lire à vos amis ! Je vous adore.


End file.
